


Do You Understand?

by DacreMontgomeryLover



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Smut, Swearing, dom!reader, sub!Billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DacreMontgomeryLover/pseuds/DacreMontgomeryLover
Summary: You were in a mood and decided to completely dom over Billy





	Do You Understand?

**Author's Note:**

> Something that was suppose to be a drabble ended up being a tad bit longer. Oops!

                                                              

It was rare when Billy let you dom over him, he really needed to be in that headspace before he handed over the reigns to you. When you had that power under your fingertips, oh boy did you use it to your full advantage! You  _wanted_  to make that boy squirm and watch him as he completely loses it underneath your touch.

You were feeling particularly feisty today, wanting so bad to show some authority towards anyone. Billy happened to be your victim of choice when he crossed your path when he came over to hang out with you.

“So, what do you want to do today, princess?” 

“Oh, I have a few things in mind. Follow me.” you say playfully and walked off to your bedroom with Billy hot on your tail. 

“Lay down for me and ask no questions.” you demanded, pointing to the bed. Billy smirks at you briefly before doing as told. 

He knew what you were up to. 

You crawl on top of him and forcefully kiss him, your lips parting his and shoving your tongue in his mouth so sinfully he let out a guttural groan with how hot it was how you were taking charge. You dug yourself over his groin getting him worked up, his fingers gripping bruises on your hips while you dry humped him to complete hardness.

You slide off of him and grab a couple of scarves and tie up one of his hands to your bed post and left the other one free. 

“You’re gonna lay there and jack off while I watch, do you understand?” you stare into his baby blues and watch how his eyes turn into pure lust and excitement.

“I understand” Billy answers with a lick of his lips. 

You unbutton his jeans and roll them down along with his underwear pulling them off and tossing them on the other side of the room. You take off your clothes as well and go to straddle him with his cock laying against your body.

“Now, touch yourself for me, filthy daddy” you bite your lip playfully loving how you had total control over him.

Billy does as told, grabbing his cock and starts to stroke himself. Your eyes bore into his as you watch his face while he pleasures himself, watching his arm and peck flex with each stroke of his cock. You nearly moaned yourself when Billy starts getting into it, giving off moans, sighs and whimpers as his own hand jacks him off.

Your hands grab your breasts and squeeze them, running your nipples between your fingers, Billy’s eyes watching you carefully as he whines wishing so bad he could touch you. He licks his lips, wanting to wrap his mouth around your nipples and play with them. You start to rut yourself against him, your pussy aching to fuck him as you continue to watch him beat his cock. 

Billy smirks at you getting into watching him have fun, he was loving how you were starting to come undone with out him touching you.

“You like it when I stroke myself don’t you?” 

“Filthy slut watching me play with my cock.” 

“Bet you wish you could fuck me right now.” 

“Pretending my hand is your pussy.” 

“I love how you’re falling apart just watching me.”

“Is your pussy jealous of my hand making me feel good?”

All Billy’s filthy talk was literally driving you insane, you were already dripping and throbbing with anticipation, you couldn’t take it anymore. You take the other scarf and tie his other hand up and go back to straddling him. You grab his face with your hand firmly and make him look at you.

“Your big mouth just got you in trouble and now I’m gonna have to punish you,  bad daddy.” you scoot down off him and push his thighs apart and made yourself comfortable on your knees before him. “you don’t get to touch me while I ruin you. All you can do is watch.”

Before Billy can say anything, you flatten out your tongue and lick a stripe from the base of his cock to the tip oh so s l o w l y while your eyes were trained on his. Billy let’s out a hiss at the feeling of your warm, wet tongue on his super hard cock. You ran the tip of your tongue under the head of his cock and flicked it a few times making his cock twitch, you swirled your tongue over the head of his cock before wrapped your lips around him and swallowed him inch by slow agonizing inch till the tip of him hit the back of your throat. You let out a long moan causing him to jerk his hips up in pleasure at the vibrations on him. You smile as you slide off of him with a pop.

“Did daddy like that?” 

“Fuck yes I did.” Billy moaned happily.

You crawl on top of him and position his cock at your entrance, “Well then, you’re gonna like this.” push yourself down on him just slightly only stopping part way and pull back up making Billy moan deeply. You push yourself back down on him again and allowed yourself to bottom out. You sat on him and swiveled your hips around in circles, his cock swimming around in your pussy so deliciously, you moaned each time his cock rubbed against your g-spot. You repeated this action for a minute before you changed to rocking your hips back and forth on him. 

You both threw your heads back in unison and moaned at the feeling of the change of friction, his cock filling you up so nicely you couldn’t help but start bouncing on him. Your juices ran down his balls he was making you so wet, his cock feeding you well you had a feeling he was going to make you see god without even touching you. 

The palms of your hands lay flat on his chest for leverage as you bounced on Billy’s length, gaining speed with each thrust just loving how his dick was ruining your insides. You arched your back and fucked him harder, a deep and long whine escapes Billy as your pussy hugged and tugged on his cock just right, you were forcing boyish whimpers to come from him. He starts to thrust his hips into you as you continued to fuck him, losing all control as your orgasm neared with each stroke of your g-spot his cock made.

“Cum with me Billy” you say as you reach down and start to rub circles over your clit. Your thrusts became faster and sloppier as you were chasing your own orgasm as well as Billy’s, his cock twitching and throbbing right before his release. With a loud grunt, Billy cums inside you which triggers your orgasm and you’re both cumming in unison, your nails digging into his chest as you both scream and moan through your orgasm. 

You both finally came down off your highs, your hips slow to a stop and you collapse on top of Billy, out of breath but blissed the fuck out. 

You finally catch your breath and go to untie Billy’s hands to free him causing him to sigh in relief. He immediately wraps his arms around you loving that he was finally able to touch you.

“That was amazing princess, who knew you could dom me so well.” Billy deeply chuckles.

“That’s because I learned from the best.”


End file.
